


Dizzy Dreamer

by ThanksRebecca



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crowd Surfing, Punk Stiles Stilinski, moshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksRebecca/pseuds/ThanksRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That way!" He yelled at the people pushing him along the tops of their hands. "To the left, toward the one with the big eyebrows!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalachiXDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalachiXDark/gifts).



"Scotty, gimme a boost!" Stiles yelled over the crowd. "I'm gonna crowd surf to that hot security guard in the corner over there."

"Alright," Scott said, tapping the shoulders of the guys in front of them in the crowd, one a curly blond with a dimpled smile, the other shorter with spiked hair and wide, innocent eyes. "Hey, he wants to crowd surf, help me get him up there."

Together, Scott and the two guys got Stiles horizontal on his back and started passing him along their hands from the very back of the open field where the concert was being held. Starting from the back right corner, Stiles was carried around the edge of the mosh pit and toward the front of the stage. Doing what was basically an army crawl over top of a couple hundred outstretched hands, Stiles got himself turned around onto his stomach and started making his way slowly towards the left corner of the stage. "That way!" He yelled at the people pushing him along the tops of their hands. "To the left, toward the one with the big eyebrows!"

A couple people looked up at the guard, who was currently doing his best to hoist a small, but fierce looking red-headed girl away from the grabbing crowd. The girl began falling and started grabbing at the guards shirt in an attempt to hold herself up. Her spiked bracelet scraped across the guards chest and tore the fabric at a slant from his shoulder to the middle of his chest, exposing the muscle and making Stiles mouth water. The fans holding Stiles nodded and began pushing him along, almost parallel to the stage in an effort to get him to the guard.

Very suddenly, he was dropped, almost hitting the ground before a strong arm pulled him up and secured him back on top of the crowds waiting palms. He glanced down to say thanks to the man who saved him, a gorgeous and huge black man with a small blonde woman perched on his shoulders, and then quickly turned himself back toward his target.

As the song was coming to its refrain, a build of guitar and drums he could feel in his heart even through the air and not just the ground, Stiles found himself in front of this guard. As the man began lifting him under the arms, pulling him up and over the people in the very front, Stiles swung his legs around and braced them securely around the guards hips, causing him to stumble backwards and grabs Stile's ass for support.

Taking advantage of the guards momentary distraction, Stiles brought his hands up to the guards face and kissed him squarely on the mouth, right as the song hit its climax and the mosh pit behind them opened up and became a circle pit of bodies. Stiles was so elated by the fact that he achieved his mission that he almost didn't realize that the guard was kissing him back, grabbing harder than necessary onto Stile's ass and pulling him closer.

Stiles threw a fist in the air, ending the song by breaking away from the guard and smiling down at him like a maniac. He mimed pulling out the guards ear plugs, indicating that he wanted to talk to him. The guard quickly removed one from his right ear, and Stiles leaned down to talk to him, still perched on the mans hips.

Stiles put his mouth as close to mans ear as he could, breathing on his neck and feeling the man shutter. "I'm Stiles, and I really wanna pick up where we left off. Meet me after the show? Behind the stage?" He kissed along the guards neck, toward his jaw, feeling him nod. Stiles grabbed the mans hair in his hands and pulled him close, kissing him hard as the band started up a different song. Stiles could feel the crowd moving behind them, and he was sure some of the screaming was for them.

The man let Stiles back to his feet, letting him walk off back into the crowd. Stiles glanced back and saw the man adjusting the bulge in the front of his black jeans. Smirking, Stiles turned away and forced his way back into the crowd to find Scott.

*

After the show was over and the stage crew had started packing up the sound equipment, Stiles made his way to the back of the stage to find his guard.  
"Don't wait up for me" he texted Scott, knowing his best friend was already headed towards their car. As Stiles was rounding the corner next to the stairs that lead to the stage, hands grabbed his hips and flipped him around, bringing him face to face with the guard.

"I'm Derek," he almost growled, picking Stiles up and bringing them back to position they held earlier. "And you're a fucking tease." Derek latched his mouth to Stiles neck and bit down, hoping to leave a sizeable bruise right under his jaw.

"Oh yeah?" Stiles said, panting and grabbing at Derek's hair, pulling him up to a kiss that was more biting than anything. "Do something about it."

Derek put him on his feet and pulled Stiles quickly toward the parking lot, grasping for his keys out of his pocket and unlocking a black Camaro. Stiles pushed Derek up against the side of the car, this back hitting with enough force to rock the cab a little. Stiles wasted no time in getting his hands under Derek's shirt, pushing it up and when Derek raised his arms, off, tossing it to the ground. Groaning, Stiles traced all of the defined muscle in Derek's torso, swooping down to use his tongue on the hard right nipple.

"S-Stiles," Derek gasped, "If we keep this up here, how am I supposed to get you home and let you fuck me?"

Stiles moaned and bit down on Derek's pec, leaving a matching mark from the one Derek gave him earlier. "Derek," his name sounded like a moan when Stiles said it like that. "Take me home."

They split apart, Derek grabbing his shirt and slipping into the drivers seat and starting the engine, and Stiles running around to the other side. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Stiles hand went to Derek's thigh, moving slowly up each time Derek shifted gears.

They almost crashed during the ten minute drive to Derek's house.

Twice.


End file.
